


This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A Motherfucker

by myman_tony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe- Country Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myman_tony/pseuds/myman_tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Serrano Country Club. Home of 72 championship golf courses, junior Olympic-sized swimming pool, and four tennis courts. Draco Malfoy has been looking forward to spending his summer here. He would just be able to relax and enjoy summer vacation...that is until a new employee with shaggy black hair and green eyes decides to interrupt Draco's summer. Shenanigans, towels, massages, and elevators are the last thing Draco had planned for this vacation but all he knows is this summer is something he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm not very good with notes to be honest. This is my first Drarry fic and honestly I'm kinda nervous to see where this story goes...anywho, read on. Review too maybe? No? Okay...

~~~~Draco Malfoy took a deep breath as he got out of the car. The California sun was hitting his smooth, pale skin, the breeze flowing through his blond hair. He absolutely loved summer vacation. To Draco, summer was so much better than winter. You don't have to worry about the cold or buying presents for people or setting up decorations. No. Draco would take summer over any other vacation. There was a sound of a car door opening and his father stepped out, leaning over Draco, with an expressionless face. He had begged his father to not watch over him like he had done the pass years they had came to the club. His father all but nodded which didn't make Draco feel any better but he accepted the nod. He looked up at the familiar sign that hung above the sliding doors. "Serrano Country Club And Hotel." It read and Draco could tell this summer vacation was going to be good.

They walked in and stood at the front desk, patiently waiting for somebody to give them service. After a few minutes a man with black hair down to his shoulders approached the desk. He wore a black suit even though the employees are supposed to wear white but the man didn't care.

"Hello Severus." Lucius spoke at the man who was typing away at the computer.

"Lucius. Always a pleasure." Severus said and gave a short nod to Draco before he continued typing.

Draco looked at him before turning his attention to the sitting area in the lobby. There was basically nobody in there but he knew that business here will start booming in the ext few days. It always does.

"I assume that Draco would like his own room this summer?" Severus asked, emotionless eyes stared at him for a moment before looking back at Lucius.

Lucius looked at Draco, studying him for a moment before letting a small yes escape his lips. Draco gave a small smile and grabbed his key card as soon as it hit the counter.

"I'll make sure your bags reach your rooms. Enjoy your stay at the Serrano." 

They walked to the elevator and Draco hit the button to the 8th floor. The elevator carried them up and it wasn't much longer after the doors closed before Lucius spoke.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior Draco. Just because I agreed to not watch over you as much doesn't mean I expect trouble out of you." His tone was sharp and cold.

Draco huffed. "Of course Father." He replied as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. 

Draco was only three rooms down from his father but as soon as he walked into the room, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He plopped down on the king sized bed and let out a big breath. Finally he could relax and push out all the stress he had because of school. It wasn't like the work was hard. It was surprisingly easy. It was just the whole getting ready for college and what he wanted to do in the future. He had became quite fond of chemistry. It was his best subject actually and he could see himself teaching the equations and all the different types of chemicals. He figured that's what he wanted to do but whenever somebody had asked him, he'd always reply with an "I don't know". 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone enter his room and practically jumped out of his skin when there was a sound of something heavy being dropped.

"Careful with those!" Draco hissed as the bellhop stumbled over the bags.

The first thing Draco had noticed about the bellhop was that his ears were big. Like HUGE. Draco couldn't suppress his smirk and observed the boy some more. He had pinkish white skin and light green eyes. Draco looked at his name tag. "Dobby". It read. Dobby was shaking a little and wouldn't meet Draco's silver eyes. This is exactly the kind of person Draco would make fun of at school.

"I'm very sorry, sir." Dobby said looking at the floor. "Is everything to your liking, sir?"

"Other than the fact that you practically threw my bags in my room," Draco smiled as Dobby quivered, "everything seems fine for now. Leave."

"Yes, sir."

Dobby shuffled out of the room quickly, leaving Draco to put his bags on the bed. He'll put everything away later. For now he wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of the club. He walked out of his room and headed for the elevator. He had turned a corner and almost fell backwards as someone's tone, broad chest collided into him but before he could fall, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and held him in place.

"Watch where you're going you insufferable git." Draco sneered and looked up into a pair of jade green eyes behind circle rimmed glasses.

"Sorry mate," he spoke with a soft tone. "Didn't see you there."

Draco didn't want to stop staring into those green eyes but he tore his gaze away from the man and looked down at his arms instead. 

"If you're done manhandling me, I'd like to get back on my own two feet." Draco replied coldly and the man let go. 

Draco adjusted himself upright and got a good look at the git who almost trampled him. He was well built, had smooth tan skin, and black hair that looked he just rolled out of bed and didn't care about self grooming. In other words, to Draco, he was beautiful. Draco knew he was gay since 9th grade when he and Theo Nott kissed on a dare and liked the feeling of another guys lips on his own rather than girls. Draco blinked and stared back at the man who looked at him with a small smile. Before Draco could shove pass him and walk toward the elevators, he held out his hand. 

"I'm Harry." He said cheerfully. "Harry Potter."

* * *

 

Harry Potter was a lot of things. Loyal. Handsome. Respectable. And late. Very late. He was supposed to start his new summer job this morning but so far it'd been a rough start. He was supposed to wake up at 6:30 but his alarm didn't (most likely because of his cousin Dudley) so he was running two hours late already, then his aunt didn't iron his work clothes like had asked (he figured she wouldn't but he always had hope), then he realized he didn't have a ride there so he basically ran 6 miles and when he finally got there he was a panting, sweaty mess.

He walked into the break room and took a seat on the smooth leather. He has to admit, even though he's another nameless employee to people, the people who made this place thought of everyone. He took a deep breath and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked out loud.

He walked out of the break room and saw someone at the front desk with a black suit on. He looked at the counter and shook his head in a dissatisfied way. Harry walked up to him with an award winning smile.

"Hello sir. Welcome to the Serrano. Is there anything I can assist you with?" Harry asked as the man looked at him with annoyance shining clear in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter how nice of you to join us after you skipped initiation. I assume you have a good excuse for being late on the first day?"

_Crap._

"Sir, with all due respect-"

"Save it, Mr. Potter. Don't let it happen again."

Harry nodded sheepishly and looked at the front desk before looking back at the man.

"My name is Severus Snape and I am your manager. Since you decided to skip initiation, you'll just have to learn from your co-workers." He paused and looked at a clock past Harry. "It's already noon and our first guest should be here soon."

Harry nodded and looked around, taking the cleanliness of the lobby. The polished white marble floor, the chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, and the leather chairs on a soft white carpet by a fireplace left Harry awe. How he had gotten his job he would never know but he was glad that he had it. 

"Mr. Potter if you're done drooling over the cleanliness of this place," Snape said looking at Harry with black eyes, "I advise you to make sure rooms 808 and 811 are ready for our guests."

Harry nodded and headed towards the elevator where another person was there, softly banging his head on the wall muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Um hello?" Harry said a bit confused on why the stranger was banging his head against the wall.

Harry noticed the bellhop uniform and figured he must be one of his co-workers. He slowly walked towards the man who was now looking at him but didn't say anything and Harry took that as invitation to introduce himself.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm the new employee this summer. What's your name?" He asked in a smooth tone and looked at the man soft eyes.

"D-Dobby, sir." Dobby said looking at the ground.

Harry figured that this guy must have been through hell and the first day had barely begun. Harry smiled at him kindly and placed a hand on Dobby's shoulder, making the older man look up at him.

"Well Dobby," Harry said, smile still on his face, "I feel like we're going to be good friends."

Dobby gave him a huge smile and said a few incoherent words but he looked back up at Harry, who still had his hand on his shoulder.

"Dobby will be friends with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. Dobby will be friends with Harry Potter. For now though however, I have to go check one a couple rooms to make sure they're good enough for the guests."

Harry hit the up button on the elevator and when the doors slid open, he stepped through and hit the button to the 8th floor. Before the doors could close, he told Dobby, "I don't think you're stupid by the way."

* * *

After Harry checked the two rooms and found everything to be in pretty good shape. The only thing that was missing was the towels from the bathrooms. He went to the nearest closet in the hallway, which was around the corner, and placed two towels in each bathroom, along with two face cloths. He closed the closet door and let out a sigh. Hopefully this summer will turn out okay for him. At least he would bring in some money for his uncle and aunt instead of making it seem that he's freeloading off of their stuff. He was about to head back to the elevator when Dobby scurried passed him, almost knocking him off his feet.

He was about to say something but Dobby was out of sight as soon as he was in sight. Harry shook his head and walked around the corner, not noticing a blond haired boy until he had him in his arms.

The boy was...gorgeous to say at the least. He had blond hair that was slicked back by some kind of gel, pale smooth skin that was cool underneath his fingertips, his face was angular and pointed and beautiful but what attracted Harry the most was the pair of silver grey eyes staring at his green ones.

"Watch where you're going you insufferable git." The boy sneered, his voice sending a small shiver throughout Harry but he didn't let it show.

"Sorry mate," Harry said, speaking in a soft tone, "didn't see you there."

The blond haired beauty tore his eyes away from Harry's (much to his displeasure) and looked at his arms instead.

"If you're done manhandling me, I'd like to get back on my own two feet." The boy spoke with an icy tone and Harry had forgotten that the boy was in his arms by mistake.

After he straightened himself, the boy looked at Harry as if he was observing him. Harry figured that this was the first guest and if Harry got to see him all summer then maybe this place won't be so bad. 

The boy looked like he wanted to leave but before he got a chance to move, Harry stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry." He said cheerfully. "Harry Potter."

The blond haired boy stared at Harry for a moment before shoving past him toward the elevator. He pushed the button and he stepped in when the doors opened. Before they could close he turned around and spoke.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

The elevator doors closed and Harry was left in an empty hallway. He let a small smile on his face as he thought of the blond beauty named Draco. He was definitely going to look forward to work here this summer.  

     

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! The first chapter. Please review and all that jazz. Please...?


End file.
